Leviamon
Leviamon= Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Leviathan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Mercury and the sin of Envy. The strongest monster existing in the Digital World, it is called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World. |-|X-Antibody= Wing-arms grow from its back, and it gained the ability to fly by spurting out excess energy. Land, sea, and air have become feeding grounds for Leviamon where it will try to devour everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Leviamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-attribute Demon Beast-type Digimon, Member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Demon Lord of Envy Powers and Abilities: Leviamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; Will exist for as long as evil and darkness itself exists. Also reliant on the Sin of Envy), Conceptual Manipulation (stated to have created the foundation for all wickedness in the Digital World. Exists in every universe in the Digimon Multiverse simultaneously, Being defeated inflicts a proportional amount of "karma" on his opponent (Including space-time erasure and the like), Can exist outside of 3-D space, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Envy in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Leviamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities greatly amplified, Flight, Electricity Manipulation. |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Described as having the greatest strength of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon), has so much data that it is able to devour the entire Digital World with ease) | High Complex Multiverse level (Can fight on par with Takumi Aiba and Sayo. Comparable, if not superior to Barbamon who stole UlforceVeedramon's power) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time doesn't exist) | Immeasurable (contended with Takumi team evenly after they fought the Mother Eater) | Omnipresence (The Demon Lords spread their presence across the spectrum of space and time and exist in all parallel worlds simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Is stated to be able to swallow the entire Digital World) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal (Can guzzle all the oceans in the entire Digital World, stated to be able to devour the entire Digital World) | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ in his true form (Exist in every timeline across the space-time of the Digital World Multiverse, which is infinite) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Leviamon is an incredibly ancient and powerful Digimon, being able to contend with the other members in combat if it pleases. Tearing apart foes with his huge jaws, his able to contend with even the most skilled combatants in the Digital World, including the Royal Knights and the protagonists of the games he appears in. In addition, he and the other Demon Lords are able to prepare special viruses that can drive the likes of the equally ancient Digimon Sovreigns and Huanglongmon insane. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Leviamon * Biting Crush: Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. * Cauda: Mows everything down with its long tails. * Anima: Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo Cauda: Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. X-Antibody *'Cauda Mortifera:' Skewers the enemy with its tentacle-shaped tails all at once. *'Rostrum Tridens:' Crunches the enemy with its three split jaws. *'Seventh Lightning:' It unleashes extremely powerful lightning from its three horns once the envy energy contained within it reaches its peak and the Crown of Envy shines, which is said to sink continents into the ocean. Key: Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Darkness Users Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dragons Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Electricity Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users